


In the Wrong Place at the Wrong Time.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [9]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Attempted Murder, BTHB Prompt: Punctured Lung, M/M, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Summary: Jim's clothes are stained with blood when they get back to the apartment, which is luckily only a couple blocks away from where the stabbing had occurred. He finds himself soon having trouble breathing. As Dimitri lays him down on the couch, not caring if there'll be a blood stain to clean up later, he coughs into his hand......and when he pulls it back, he sees that his palm is covered in crimson. Dimitri also notices and prompts Jim to take his shirt off, and that's when they both notice it--the large gash on the left side of Jim's chest. The two stare at each other for a moment in shock before Dimitri rushes over to the phone and dials for an ambulance.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829269
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	In the Wrong Place at the Wrong Time.

Jim hops up onto Dimitri's back and laughs as the other hoists him up, taking a hold of his legs. They're just taking a little stroll through town, per Jim's suggestion after being inside all day long. The night is clear and the moon is out, shining beautifully in the sky as the two walk along the sidewalk. Dimitri spots some butterflies fluttering around a store's lamp, and Jim coos at some puppies in a pet shop's display window.

"Hey," Dimitri says as they come up to a small bar, "wait here, I forgot I'm supposed to be meeting with somebody for a short while."

Jim hums and then gives his boyfriend a long kiss on the cheek. "Hurry back."

"Will do." Dimitri returns the favor before slipping inside.

As Jim waits patiently, he doesn't notice a guy, about twice his size, sneak up behind him. Without a word, the man takes out a knife and plunges it into Jim's side, where his ribcage is. Then, he pins the other to the ground and keeps stabbing him while Jim pleads with the stranger to stop.

Luckily, Dimitri comes back out of the bar a couple of minutes later, only to see the condition that Jim is in and the man, standing over him. Just as the guy is about to plunge the knife into Jim's side again, he tackles him to the ground and begins to punch the guy in the face over and over until he's a bloody mess.

Once he knows that the guy isn't getting up for a while, he turns his attention to Jim, who's collapsed after the ordeal. Doting will have to come later, he's got to get him home and examined to determine the extent of the damage.

* * *

It takes a couple of moments to register what happened, and Jim doesn't even feel the pain due to the shock and adrenaline. Dimitri grabs his arm and pulls him away from the fallen stranger, who must've mistaken the two (honestly, he doesn't even know how, considering Dimitri is taller and looks a lot older than Jim does).

Jim's clothes are stained with blood when they get back to the apartment, which is luckily only a couple blocks away from where the stabbing had occurred. He finds himself soon having trouble breathing, taking in very short gulps of air. As Dimitri lays him down on the couch, not caring if there'll be a blood stain to clean up later, he coughs into his hand...

...and when he pulls it back, he sees that his palm is covered in crimson. Dimitri also notices and prompts Jim to take his shirt off, and that's when they both notice it--the large gash on the left side of Jim's chest. The two stare at each other for a moment in shock before Dimitri rushes over to the phone and dials for an ambulance.

They wait for the ambulance to arrive, and when they do, Jim is immediately placed on a gurney and wheeled into the back, Dimitri not leaving his side as he holds a small bowl under his partner's chin. He promises that they'll get him to the hospital soon.

Once they arrive at the hospital, Jim is wheeled into the emergency room, where doctors begin asking the two questions regarding what happened. They give a thorough examination of the wound, coming to the conclusion that the young man's lung is collapsed, and prep him for a chest tube to be placed. Dimitri holds Jim's hand throughout the agonizing process, and even though they give him a local anesthetic, Jim still cries out in pain as the tube is inserted into the side of his chest.

Jim is admitted and stays in the hospital for 3 days, being monitored closely. Dimitri doesn't leave his side for a minute, only getting up to use the restroom from time to time. When Jim is given the all-clear to return home, Dimitri watches over his boyfriend and takes care of him, switching out his dressings and taking showers with him so that he can carefully clean Jim's wound.

As they lay in bed that night, Dimitri turns to Jim and asks, "Why didn't you come inside when you first got stabbed?"

Jim shrugs, though it kind of hurts to do so. "I didn't want to risk the guy following me inside and hurting you, too, plus the sign said I couldn't."

"Since when do you listen to things like signs?"

"Since I know that you would get chewed out for allowing me in."

Dimitri chuckles and gives Jim a soft kiss on the lips, which Jim accepts graciously. They soon fall asleep in each other's arms, Dimitri holding Jim closely to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, almost ten prompts done!! Yay! I'm so excited to be doing these, even if it does take me almost an entire day.


End file.
